


What I Came For

by ImpossibleInfluencerZombie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark!Steve Rogers - Freeform, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female/male sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mentions of Tony Stark, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpossibleInfluencerZombie/pseuds/ImpossibleInfluencerZombie
Summary: The Avengers facility is under attack. You don't know what to do, you aren't an Avenger, hell, you aren't even a shield agent, you just live here.





	What I Came For

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Dark!Steve Rogers story!! It contains Rape/Non-con. Please don't ignore my warning, I don't want to upset anyone!
> 
> I am not 100% sure how I feel about this but I am my worst critic and I cant sit on this anymore.  
> This is not the first smut I have written but it is the first one I am releasing to the wild.  
> This could end badly but YOLO, right?
> 
> Made some small edits to fix some inconsistencies I found.

The emergency alarm blaring startles you awake, almost making you fall out of bed as you jolt up trying to figure out just what in the hell is going on. ”Jarvis, what's happening?” The alarm keeps screaming at you, ”Jarvis?” you get no response, ”that can't be good.” You don't know what to do, you aren't an Avenger, hell, you aren't even a shield agent, you just live here. Maybe you should have thought it through more when Tony said you could live here but you'd been down on your luck and had nowhere else to go.

You jump when the gunshots start. ”Fuck,” you scramble out of bed and rip the door to your wardrobe open, grabbing the pair of black running shoes and pulling them onto your feet not even bothering with socks. Now what do you do? You've lived here for over a year, you've spent a lot of time with the Avengers and the shield agents who lived here, surely someone would come and get you. But, what if no one comes, then what?

More gunshots echo down the hall, they're gettingg closer and you can hear yelling now. ”Fuck, fuck, fuuuuck,” you don't want to go out there but you also don't want to die and staying in your room feels like a death sentence. The gunshots stop and you decide it's now or never. You open your door and bolt down the hall not bothering to look behind you. You take the first right, if you can get to the end of this hall and around the corner you'll be at the training room and there's a door that leads outside, maybe you could hide out there?

You're just turning the corner when an arm catches you around your waist, you squeak as you're pulled back against a warm chest. ”It's okay, you're okay. I've got you,” you know that voice, ”Steve?” his arm drops from your waist and you spin, throwing your arms around his neck. ”What's going on?”  
”I don't know but I'm going to get us out of here,” his arms encircle you and he pulls you closer to his chest. He gives you a brief moment of respite before placing his hands on your shoulders and pushing you back slightly. ”Stay close and stay behind me,” you nod as he turns on his heel and starts off down the hall.

You're following Steve through the halls, stopping when he signals you to so he can check around corners. You sag against the wall, the constant jogging starting to tire you out. Steve places his hand on your shoulder giving it a slight squeeze. ”I'm going to get you out of this.” he promises.  
”That's not what I'm worried about, we haven't seen anyone else. Not even the other avengers.” tears well in your eyes.  
”They can look after themselves, Hydra's no match for them.” he reassures you. ”We have to keep moving” he starts down the hall again gesturing for you to follow him as he breaks into a jog.

You take a deep breath, pushing yourself off the wall. Wait, Hydra? Steve said he didn't know what was happening, your eyes widen as clarity hits you like a ton of bricks. Why is Steve in his suit? It's the middle of the night he should be in pyjamas like you, maybe casual clothes but not his suit. It takes Steve a few of seconds to realise you're not following him, he spins around to look at you. ”Y/n?” he takes a step towards you making you take one back. ”You said you didn't know,” you accuse him. ”But you know it's Hydra?”  
Steve huff's out a breath, dropping his head with a shake. ”You're quick Y/n, smart, -he pauses- perfect," his voice drops an octave and a feeling of dread washes over you. He raises his eyes to yours, ”You're the only thing I wanted to save,” your heart drops to your stomach.  
”Steve, what have you done?” your voice barley a whisper as his face darkens, ”hail Hydra.”

He hasn't even finished the words and you've spun around, bolting down the hallway away from him. You can't fight him, you doubt you can out run him but god damn it, you're going to try. You only make it all of 20 strides before his arm catches you around your waist, winding you as he pulls you back, slamming you into his chest. ”No,” you yell, clawing at his arm as he lifts you off your feet. You kick out hoping to catch in his legs. ”Its okay Y/n, I'm going to take care of you,” he grunts carrying you back the way you came.

A fresh wave of dread hits you when a door handle jiggles and Steve walks you through the threshold, your hands shoot out to door frame clutching it with all your might. Steve chuckles reaching out with his other hand to pull your fingers off the frame. He scopes you up holding you bridal style for a brief moment before flinging you across the room onto the bed. You scream, hitting the bed with a bounce. You pull yourself up and turn to face him, he's standing in front the the door, pulling off his gloves. ”Steve,” you plea, he doesn't even look at you just drops his gloves to the floor, hands moving to his tactical belt to unclip it.

Your eyes dart around the room, looking for something to use as a weapon. Steve drops his belt to the floor and steps towards you. You don't know who's room this is but you silently curse them for living a minimalist lifestyle as you scramble over the bed, grab the starkpad off the desk and ditch it at his stupid face. You hear it clatter to the floor as you run for the door, nowhere near close to it when Steve crushes you against the wall, pinning you in place with his body.

”Stop fighting this,” your hands push at his chest. ”Steve, please don't do this,” his hands wrap around your wrists as he pins them on either side of you head. ”Give you what you want?" He asks as your eyes go wide. ”You think I didn't notice? Didn't see the way you look at me, didn't hear Nat's hushed words of encouragement, didn't see the way you'd lick you lips when I'd come out of the training room.” He forces his thigh between yours, rubbing it against your cunt as a bolt of arousal shoots down your spine. Your face flushes and you look away ashamed, wishing you'd put some pants on instead of running of your room in just your nightie.

Steve chuckles, pressing his body closer to yours as he starts peppering kisses down your neck. He moves your wrists above your head and pins them in place with one of his big hands, his other moving to squeeze your ass and rock you onto his thigh. You gasp when the rough fabric of his suit catches against your clothed clit. This is wrong. You shouldn't be enjoying this, you try to pull your hands from his grip and he pushes his thigh up, lifting you so your feet barley touch the ground and rocks you faster on his thigh. You bite at you lips trying desperately to hold back the moan that's building in your chest. He opens his mouth biting at the skin on your neck before sucking it.

You're getting wet, Steve can feel you soaking through his suit. He knows your getting lost in lust, knows you'll give yourself to him. He drops your hands, sliding his to the bottom of your nightie, pulling it up until it's bunched under your neck. Your nipples already hard peaks, aching for him. He lowers his head taking one into his mouth and giving it a hard suck. You feel him smile against you skin as you moan, back arching when he bites down. Your hands find his shoulders clutching at him as you start to rock yourself against his thigh, small moans and gasps falling from your lips. ”That's it,” he rasps as his fingers pluck at your other nipple. ”Just like that,” he lowers his thigh so you can use your feet push yourself faster. He sucks your other nipple into his wet heat, tongue swirling the tight bud, relishing the way you arch forward pushing yourself further into his mouth.

The little voice in the back of your head telling you to stop, telling you to claw at his face until he lets you go is getting drowned out by your lust. ”Isn't this better?” he mumbles into your chest. ”This is where you belong, not with Stark,” He sucks at the swell of your breasts. That hits you like a slap in the face. ”W-what?,” you stop rocking as heat rises in your cheeks, Steve's mouth leaves you with a wet pop, his eyes boring into yours making you drop your gaze to the floor. ”We were drunk,” you mumble awfully aware of how pathetic you sound. Tony had just broken up with pepper, you'd had a shit week and you'd both ended up at the same bar, drinking your problems away. You couldn't even remember who'd leaned in for the first kiss.

”You know how it felt to see you, MY GIRL, coming out of Starks room.” he spits.  
”I'm not your girl,” you blurt as your head shoots up, instantly regretting it when Steve glares at you with his icy blues. He sighs and pulls his thigh away, gripping your waist and spinning you around, crushing your front to the wall. ”Not my girl?” his hands slide lower finding the top of your underwear. He hooks his fingers in either side, ripping them apart at the seams and pulling them away from your body. One hand settles on your hip, the other on you lower stomach before venturing lower to cup your sex. You grab at his wrist, ”Steve,” you try to pull his hand away, he pushes himself closer so you can feel the hard line of his cock against your ass. His fingers part your folds, gathering your slick before pressing against your clit. Your grasp on his wrist loosens. He draws slow circles over your clit, grinding his hard cock against your ass as you involuntarily buck your hips with his fingers, breath coming in pants. ”What are you then? Because you're acting like a bitch in heat.”

Your mouth falls open and you glare at him the best you can. "Go fuck yourself,” falls from your mouth and Steve chuckles. ”I'd rather fuck you,” his lips fall to your neck, fingers moving from your clit to push into your wet heat. The way his fingers slide into you with ease has shame blooming in your chest, this is wrong. So, so wrong. ”So wet for me,” you feel his lips stretching into a smile. "God you're tight, can't wait to feel you on my cock, crushing me as you scream my name.” you moan at his filthy words. His fingers find your g-spot rubbing it as his thumb moves over your clit. His fingers work faster, teeth scraping at your neck. Your moans and the wet sound of his fingers moving in and out of you fill the room. ”S-Steve,” you pant, cunt clenching his fingers. God you're so close. You head falls back, giving him more access to suck at the skin on your neck.

His hand is moving faster now, ”Come on beautiful, you can do it,” he's thrusting his hips into yours, sending his fingers deeper into your slick heat. White dots form behind your eyes, your mouth falls open as your legs start to shake. Thighs slam closed around Steve's wrist as your orgasm bursts forwards and you choke on the moan that was working it's way out of your throat. Your whole body shakes against him before you slump back into his arms, bucking slightly as he works you through your orgasm.

Your vaguely aware of what's happening, you feel like your floating. Softness hits your back and you want nothing more then to sink into it and let sleep claim you. It's when the bed dips that you come back to yourself. The Hydra attack and Steve. Your eyes burst open and Steve is there, kneeling between your legs, hands under your knees. You try to pull away, but his grip tightens and he pulls your knees further apart and shuffles forwards until his hips meet yours. His hands slide under your nightie, pulling it up so he can press kisses to your stomach. ”God, I can feel you soaking my dick through my suit,” he sighs between kisses. His mouth moves higher and he sucks one of your nipples between his lips.

Steve groans when you arch your back, rubbing yourself against his dick. ”Please,” falls from your lips and Steve looks up to see the confusion on your face. He knows you have no idea what your asking for. Please stop? Please continue? He drops his head to your chest and smiles to himself. This is the perfect state for you to be in, one where you don't think. Can't think. One where you leave everything to him because he knows what you need, what's best for you. He moves his hips back enough to undo the hidden zipper on his suit and pulls his cock out. He lines himself up with you entrance, relishing in the heat coming off you. Your hands are on his shoulders, clutching him. ”Wait,” you whimper. Wait? ”I've waited too long for this,” he groans pushing into you tight heat until he bottoms out.

Tears prick your eyes, Steve is big. Probably the biggest you've had, you hiss as he pulls back, feeling the slight burn as his cock drags against your walls. ”Better then I've ever imagined, tight and hot,” he pushes back in and buries his face into your neck. Fresh arousal floods your core and you moan as he sets a slow but deep pace. The head of his cock bumps your g-spot and you gasp, clenching around him. He groans in you ear, sucking a mark just behind it. Steve starts picking up pace, his dick hitting its mark with each thrust. You start rocking your hips to meet his unconsciously. The sound of skin slapping mixes with your moans and Steve's grunts, overpowering the little voice telling you that you shouldn't be enjoying this.

You wrap your legs around Steve's hips, digging your heels into his firm ass to pull him closer. ”God, Steve. Please,” finger nails digging into his biceps, bending against the thickness of his suit. Steve stops and sits back on his knees, pulling your legs from around his waist and pushing your knees down towards the bed, almost folding you in half. He falls back on top of you and sinks further into your heat, ”You were made for me,” he rumbles, leaning forwards and taking your lips with his. The head of his cock rubs against your cervix making you gasp against his mouth. He takes it as a invite and tangles his tongue with yours. His hips start to move again and he sets a bruising pace, his hips slam into the backs of your thighs, bumping you up the bed with each thrust. Each thrust sends you higher into ecstasy, your hands grip Steve's shoulders and pull him closer, kiss turning fierce. More teeth than tongue.

Your legs are starting to cramp but the slight pain only adds to your pleasure each time he stuffs you full. It's dizzying the way his dick drags against your walls, the way his suits catches your clit each time he pulls back. You break the kiss, crying out as you thrash underneath him. Your pleasure is starting to bubble over and you want nothing more then to feel the warmth flood you. ”Fuck,” Steve hisses as he slams his hips into yours. He sits up slightly pushing his length as far as he can into you, swivelling his hips to rub the tip of his cock against your cervix. You both moan, your eyes falling shut. ”Feel you squeezing me, you going to come?” you nod frantically. ”What do you say?” his teeth scrape your jaw.

”P-please,” you practically sob. ”Good girl,” Steve pushes up and pounds into you at a frantic pace. Your hands find his back and scrape down the length of it, nails catching on the lines of his suit. ”Steve,” you scream as white, hot pleasure engulfs you, cunt clamping down on his dick as your body shakes. He gives you one, two more deep thrusts before pushing as far into as you he can and filling you with his warm seed, groaning low and long in your ear. You feel Steve pull out of you and sit back, straightening your legs out and flopping onto the bed next to you. Your eyes are closed and you drift off to his mumbling, ”You're so beautiful, perfect, I'll take care of you.”

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

”Captain Rogers,” I turn to see Rumlow walking towards me. ”Confirmed 32 Shield agents killed but the Avengers escaped,” worry flashes in his eyes for a split second before he masks it.  
”No matter, the Avengers will come out of hiding eventually,” I look down at your sleeping form in my arms. ”And I got what I came for.”


End file.
